1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locks, and, more particularly, to a lock assembly having a secured setscrew configuration to prevent unauthorized handle removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical exterior lockset includes a handle for operating a retractable latch bolt. In some lock configurations, the handle may be readily removed from the exterior side of the door with the use of a simple tool.
What is needed in the art is a lock assembly configured to resist unauthorized handle removal from the lock assembly. The present invention provides such a solution.